You are Flawless
by Confoundment
Summary: James and Lily. What more do you need to know?


_Disclaimer: I really do not own Harry Potter. If I did, would I be writing this? That would be a no._

_A/N: I wrote this during a bout of writers block on another story. It is extremely short, less than seven hundred words. It is meant to go fast, I'm not being ignorant. There are probably thousands of spelling/grammar errors as I wrote this on my friend's laptop, and she is without Microsoft Word. It was a completely random idea. I suppose this is called a drabble? A one-shot? Whatever you call it, here it is. Please review, no matter how fucking horrid it is. I love to hear your opinions. Thanks so much. _

* * *

James Potter. Inconsiderate. Irresponsible. Insufferable.

There were thousands of 'I' words to describe him.

"Come on, Lily." He winked his considerably attractive hazel eyes at me and I glared back at him. "Go out with me."

"Absolutely not!" My face was incredulous as I flicked my grown out fringe out of my eyes.

"And why not?" James smirked, amusement and curiosity molding his features.

"You know damn well why not, Potter."

"No. I don't." He tucked a strand of scarlet hair that had escaped the twist at my neck back into place. "Now tell me." His hand lingered on my neck and I found it increasingly difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Erm. What?" I said, eloquent as always.

"Tell me." I realized that he was completely serious. There was no mocking lilt to his voice. There was no laughing gleam in his eyes. And it frightened me.

"I...Well. I'm not really sure... anymore." My eyebrows knit together in befuddled frustration. I was acutely aware of the fact that we were standing in the middle of a deserted corridor."Why...why are you being so austere?"

"Because Lily, I care for you. Deeply." James ducked his head, attempting to lose a foot of his height so as to make us even.. His eyes burned into mine with an intensity that left me breathless.

"Why?" I had no idea why he would feel anything for me. It was not as if I was anything special.

"Lily, you are intelligent and beautiful. You have this personality that just grabs the attention of everyone. You read constantly and and eat toast with grape jam every morning. You hum as you walk down the hallway. You have this adorable habit of twisting your hair when you're nervous or concentrating. You're loyal and considerate and you care for your friends. You're different, unique. Lily, you're perfect." Sincerity rang in every word he spoke.

"James... I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I am well aware that you don't feel the same way about me, but now you know that I don't just want something I can't have.That I've only ever wanted you, that I'll only ever want you.You're not just some girl to me. You're Lily Evans, the only girl."

Everything he was saying was just so completely perfect, I didn't want to speak in fear of ruining his articulate speech. So instead, I pushed up onto the balls of my feet, closing almost all of the distance between us. My lips were less than a centimetre from his, so close that I could just barely feel them.

"Don't be so sure." My lips brushed against his as I uttered the words.

His breath hitched in his chest and I could no longer feel his warm breath on my lips. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him that much closer. He sucked on my bottom lip and I pushed up against him. Nipping at his bottom lip, I heard him groan softly. A fire seemed to ignite somewhere deep inside my body. Touching James, being close to him, was more than I had felt with anyone else. Passion and pent up emotions fueled our embrace with fervent ardor. With his strong arms encircled around my waist I felt more safe and secure than ever. His lips left my own, leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw and neck, stopping below my collarbone. He then kissed my lips softly once more before pulling away, his eyes dazed and glazed over.

"You are flawless." He murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. It was astonishing how quickly everything could just turn right around.

"I changed my mind." I grinned up at him, seizing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. "My answer is yes."


End file.
